The present invention relates to golf bags and more particularly, to strap carrying systems for golf and other bags of an elongated shape. The present invention also relates to a strap connector for a dual strap carrying system for golf and other bags.
Golf is an outdoor sporting game the popularity of which is increasing in many parts of the world. The game of golf is played on a golf course on which there are disposed a plurality of holes, typically in multiples of nine holes, into which a golfer has to sequentially hit the ball in order to complete a game. The cumulative distance between the holes of a golf course, commonly termed xe2x80x9cyardagexe2x80x9d, which is the minimum distance that a golfer has to cover in order to traverse all the holes, is typically in the region of six thousand meters for a eighteen-hole golf course.
In playing a golf game, a player is required to drive a golf ball sequentially into all the designated holes with a minimum of strokes. The distances between adjacent holes may vary from the shortest of about one hundred meters to the longest of about five hundred meters. Some holes are flanked by rough and uneven areas and hazards, requiring a player to walk through them and play with increased intricacy and precision. When striking a golf ball towards a hole, a number of strokes and different clubs, for example, wood, iron or putter, which may impart different flight characteristics to a golf ball may be used in order to get the most optimal drive. As a golf player has to move from the starting point to the finishing point in a single direction, it would be highly desirable if a full set of golf clubs can accompany the golfer in the course of the game.
Golf clubs and other golfing accessories such as golf balls are usually carried in a golf bag which is normally a cylindrical bag having an open end through which golf clubs are inserted. A fully loaded golf bag can weigh between ten to fifteen kilograms when the bag is at rest. Many golf courses are located outside the cities or urban areas and some are even not accessible by roads. In some circumstances, it would be very difficult and extremely tiring if a person has to carry a fully loaded golf bag from and to courses and between holes.
To facilitate easy transport of golf bags, carrying systems with shoulder straps which enable a person to carry a golf bag by the shoulder(s) have been available. Strap carriers usually come in as the single-strap or the dual-strap styles. In the single-strap type, a padded strap is usually connected between the top and middle portions of the golf bag to form a single shoulder loop. A person inserts his arm into the shoulder loop in order to carry the golf bag. In this system, the weight of the golf bag is rested entirely on a single shoulder of the person carrying the golf bag. In the dual-strap system, two shoulder straps are attached to a golf bag, usually also at the middle and top portions of the golf bag. A person inserts his arms into the shoulder loops and the weight of the golf bag will be shared between the shoulders. In order to distribute the weight of the golf bag on both shoulders, both strap members need to be taut or under tension. The shoulder straps are usually adjustable in length so that the tension, and therefore, the weight distribution on the shoulders on each individual strap can be varied.
In the ordinary use of the dual-strap system, a person carrying the bag will usually adjust the length of the strap so that the weight is most comfortably distributed on the shoulders when the person is standing still in an upright posture. Examples of such dual-strap systems have been described in many U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,111, 5,038,984, 5,042,703 and 5,042,704.
A major shortcoming of known dual-strap systems is that while the weight distribution on the shoulders can be pre-set by adjusting the tension on the shoulder straps when a person is standing still, the weight distribution may significantly change once the carrying person begins to move, for example, when the person is walking forward, moving up-hill, down-hill, upstairs, downstairs and over and across barriers. When a person is walking forward in a normal manner, it is known that there is a tendency that the shoulders swing horizontally and reciprocally about the vertical axis of the body. The forward shoulder will pull the strap attaching to that shoulder forward and will therefore bear an increased amount of tension. On the other hand, when a person is walking up-hill, down-hill, upstairs, downstairs and over and across barriers, there is a tendency that the shoulders swing vertically and, as a result of the swings, the shoulder which is instantaneously elevated or upwardly tilted will lift the strap on that shoulder and therefore bear most of the weight. As the dynamic weight of a golf bag is significantly higher than its static weight (the weight when it is stationary) due to bouncing and jolting of the golf clubs which are usually loosely placed in a golf bag for easy retrieval, the stress and strain on the forward, elevated or upwardly-tilted shoulder will be significantly higher than what a person will experience when he is standing still. This is particularly undesirable if a person has to travel for a long distance and on an uneven path.
Therefore, it will be highly desirable if an improved dual-strap system which can alleviate the afore-mentioned shortcoming of known and existing dual-strap carrying systems can be provided to make the carrying of a fully loaded golf bag a more enjoyable exercise.
Another shortcoming of known dual-strap carrying systems is that, because the two straps are usually independently connected to a golf bag, the tension on each of the straps is dependent on the longitudinal locations at which they are attached to the golf bag as a result of uneven weight distribution along the length of the bag. For example, for a golf bag loaded only with golf clubs, all the weight will be concentrated near the open end since the weight of a golf club is generally concentrated at the club-head portion and the heads are kept near the open end. In such a case, the right-shoulder strap will bear most of the weight. On the other hand, if the golf bag is fully loaded with something other than clubs, for example, golf balls, the weight can be expected to concentrate near the closed bottom end and the left shoulder will be expected to bear most of the weight. Hence, it will be desirable if an improved carrying system in which the tension in the straps can be less dependent on the attachment locations can be provided.
Furthermore, while dual-strap carrying systems are preferred for carrying a fully loaded golf bag for a long distance, it is sometimes more convenient to carry a golf bag with a single shoulder strap carrying system since a golf bag can be loaded and unloaded more easily which is more preferable if only a short distance is to be covered. Hence, it would be highly desirable if the improved dual-strap carrying system can be easily converted into a single-strap system if and when the person carrying the bag so desires.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,974 discloses a dual-strap system which can be converted into a single-strap system. However, in the conversion of the ""974 system, one of the shoulder straps has to be disconnected and stored in the golf bag which increases the load as well as not making use of both available straps to increase padding thickness. Hence, it would be desirable if, upon the conversion of a dual-strap to a single-strap system, both straps can be utilised as a shoulder strap for carrying the golf bag.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved dual-strap carrying system which can alleviate the known short-coming of existing dual-strap systems for a golf bag in which the dynamic weight of the golf bag being carried is alternately concentrated on a single shoulder as a result of the motion of the person carrying the golf bag. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved strap connector which can be utilised in the afore-said improved dual-strap carrying system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved strap connector and an improved dual-strap carrying system for a golf bag so that the tensions on the shoulder straps are less dependent on the locations at which the straps are connected to the golf bag. Furthermore, it is at least an object of the present invention to provide the general public with a useful choice or alternative to existing dual-strap carrying systems or connectors therefor.
According to the present invention, there is provided a strap connector for a dual strap bag carrying system including first and second lateral members which said lateral members are pivotally connectable together and are disposed on opposite sides of the pivotal point joining the same (xe2x80x9cFirst Pivotal Pointxe2x80x9d), each said lateral member includes a first and a second spaced apart anchoring means which are laterally displaced from the First Pivotal Point and are disposed on the same side of the First Pivotal Point, said First Pivotal Point is disposed intermediate between said first and second strap anchoring means on a lateral member, and said First Pivotal Point is disposed so that it is adjacent to all the four strap anchoring means.
Preferably, one of the strap anchoring means on each lateral member is pivotably moveable with respect to the said lateral member on which it is attached.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-strap carrying system for a golf bag including first and second shoulder strap portions, first and second low strap portions, and a strap connector, wherein said strap connector includes first and second lateral members which said lateral members are pivotally connectable together and are disposed on opposite sides of the pivotal point joining the same (xe2x80x9cFirst Pivotal Pointxe2x80x9d), each said lateral member includes a first and a second spaced apart anchoring means which are laterally displaced from the First Pivotal Point and are disposed on the same side of the First Pivotal Point, said First Pivotal Point is disposed intermediate between said first and second strap anchoring means on a lateral member, and said First Pivotal Point is disposed so that it is adjacent to all the four strap anchoring means.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a golf bag in combination with a dual-strap carrying system as described above.